After a case
by MissD.E
Summary: After a case Emily and JJ decide to have fun and ask Reid to join them. bad summery sorry Rated M for a reason! JJ/Emily/Reid! Please notice that there are 3 characters. If this will insult you in any way do not read.


After the case. Rated: NC-17 (M) Genre: porn w/ plot Timeline: completely AU (alternative universe) Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Criminal Minds" nor the characters recognizable from the show. Enjoy!

After a case in the BAU's airplane on the way back to Quantico

Garcia and Morgan were sitting on a double seat. Morgan was listening to music and Garcia was leaning against him resting. Hotch and Rossi were dealing with some documents. JJ and Emily were sitting facing one another. They both looked at Reid who passed them with a cup of coffee.

"Spence?" called him JJ and he turned to look at her. "Come and sit with here with us." smiled JJ. Reid nodded and sat next to her.

The flight passed mostly in silence. When the plane landed the team walked to their cars to go home. JJ and Emily had already decided to sleep at JJ's house. That case was hard and after such cased they would do this sleep over either at Emily's or at JJ's place.

Emily and JJ were at the blond girl's car now and had just fastened their seat belts when Reid walked past the car and waved to them for a bye.

"Should we ask Spence to join us tonight?" wondered JJ.

"I don't know. I guess yes. I would probably feel even better if he stays with us tonight." responded Emily.

"Plus sometimes his awkwardness is kind of calming." said the blond and lowered her window. "Hey, Spence! Spence!" she shouted a little too loud.

"Yep?" he turned to look at JJ.

"Can you come here for a bit?" she smiled and he walked to the car. "Me and Emily are having a sleep over at my place tonight," she said.

"Very nice." Said Reid and kept his eyes on JJ.

"Hmmm…we were wondering if you would like to join us." She said.

Reid looked at Emily and then at JJ again, "I… mm…"

"Please, Spence." Asked JJ in a way that kind of reassured him.

"Alright." He said "What time?"

"Seven?" JJ looked at Emily.

"Seven's fine" said Emily.

"Seven." JJ looked at Reid.

"Alright." He nodded and walked to his car.

JJ and Emily drove to JJ's house and took their bags inside. Emily sat at her favourite spot on JJ's couch and opened her book to read a little while the blond was taking a shower. By the time JJ got out of the bathroom and Prentiss took a shower it was already five minutes to seven. Jen was dressed in shorts and white top with no sleeves, no bra though. She was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock on the wall in her leaving room. It was seven.

"Emily, Spence is here." She shouted and heard the bathroom door open. JJ opened the front door and smiled at Reid, gesturing for him to come in. He also smiled and stepped inside of her house. JJ closed the door and turned around to see Emily walking in the room only with a towel on. Emily's hair was wet. Little drops of water were dripping from it. She was looking at Reid and he was looking back at her. Finally he spoke breaking the silence and the gazes.

"Hm… what are we going to do?" he asked and looked at JJ.

"I'm going to make a fruit salad. Do you want anything special in it?" she answered and asked.

"I want cream." Said Prentiss and they both looked at Reid who just took a step back towards the couch.

"I don't want anything, thank you."

"Okay, you sit there." JJ pointed Reid to the couch.

"I'll get dressed." Said Emily, smiled and walked away. So did Jen.

Reid sat on the couch but felt rather awkward being there though that was what the girls pretty much wanted. He, with his awkwardness, was kind of a turn on for them. They had decided to just act naturally plus a little bit of seduction and hope that Reid would do them a favour and start acting like that Reid that once went to his hotel room with two girls, the one who would do a couple of magic tricks and most of the girls in the club will be around him and he'd have to 'choose' in the end of the evening. Emily and JJ knew about that but they also knew that with then he would act like he had no idea about sexual relationships.

Emily walked to the kitchen in a few minutes to help JJ with the salad. She wasn't wearing anything much different than what was JJ. She had shorts on and a black silk shirt with no sleeves. She had a silk bra on but it was hard to say that it covered much.

"You look nice" said JJ looking at her from head to toe.

"You look good yourself." Answered Emily, made a few steps towards JJ and took the crème from the counter, shook the bottle and sprayed a little of it on her chest. JJ's top was falling low on her breasts and it was rather long and almost fully covered her shorts, which were in a matter of fact very short, just like Emily's. She then licked the while fluffy substance from the blond girl's chest. Then they kissed and in a few moments Emily moved back and walked to the leaving room where Reid was sitting on the couch halfway through Emily's book already.

"Interesting book" he said and looked at her.

"It's nice." She answered and JJ walked into the room with the salad.

The two girls sat in the two armchairs which were on both sides of the table. They heard a thunder and rain started to pour from the sky.

"Thunder storms always scare me," said JJ, stood from her seat and sat next to Reid on his left. Emily sat on his right.

"Me too. So much electricity." Added Emily.

"Did you know that lightings travel at speeds of 220,000 km/h which is 140,000 mph. It can reach temperatures approaching 54,000 °F that is" he thought for a second "30,000 °C." Reid explained.

The two girls were looking at him. Their eyes travelling up and down his body. It was not like he didn't notice. He was almost sure what was going on but he was trying to make them think that he didn't. They both moved close to him and he was now looking at JJ then at Emily and back at JJ and Emily again. Jennifer moved her hand to his chin and lightly pushed at it so Reid would look at her. She then kissed him slowly. In a few long seconds she moved back and looked at him.

"JJ," he said a bit confused.

He wasn't exactly sure why she did that and in front of Emily, whose left had was touching his face and he turned to look at her. She moved close to him and kissed him too. He now pretty much had the idea of what exactly was going on. Emily was kissing him. Her left hand on his left thigh her right hand on his shoulder. JJ's hands were undoing his shirt. Emily pulled back and looked at him than at JJ who was done with the buttons and pushed his shirt of his shoulders. The girls ran their hands through his chest and down to his pants.

"Bedroom." Emily suggested and the three walked to the bedroom.

When they were inside JJ closed the door, Emily pushed Reid on the bed into sitting position. She was standing right in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. She felt JJ's hands embrace her from behind. Emily slowly turned halfway and JJ walked in front of her. The two girls looked at Reid and then shared a long kiss.

Outside it was still raining, the sky was dark and the clouds were heavily hung above the houses but inside it felt worm, welcoming and sexy from the candle light in JJ's bedroom.

JJ's hand touched the ends of Emily's shirt. She broke the kiss and took Emily's silky top off. Her black bra was beautiful in that light. The girls finally turned their attention to the man watching them and they took two steps to the bed. They pushed Reid back on the bed till he was lying. Again Emily on his right and JJ on his left. They started giving his upper body little kisses. Emily to his neck and JJ to his lower abdomen. Her hands were on his belt and she was struggling to undo it. She stopped with the kisses and looked at his belt. She then didn't have any problems undoing it.

"You're wearing too much clothes, Spence." JJ said. Emily looked up and in a matter of seconds Reid found himself completely naked… well except for his drawers. Both of the girls were staring at the bulge there.

"Nice." Emily simply said.

"Very." Added JJ.

JJ looked at Emily and when she looked back at her JJ slowly took her top off. Emily reached her back and unclasped her bra and took it off. Both girls stood on their knees on the bed on both sides of Reid and kissed. Not that Reid hadn't been in the almost same position before but seeing JJ and Emily in it was a little too much.

He cleared his throat "Girls," his voice came out hoarse and deep.

JJ stopped kissing Emily and looked at Reid.

"What is it, Spence?" she asked innocently.

"I… ah…" he nervously looked at Emily.

She ran her left hand through his chest down to his drawers and tugged a little at the elastic. JJ was following Emily's hand with her eyes and so was Reid. Emily moved and kissed him. They shared a long deep kiss which Reid broke with a moan. Emily sat back on the bed and they saw JJ now without her panties throwing Reid's drawers on the floor. The blond then climbed back on the bed and straddled over Reid and slowly lowered herself on his shaft using her hand to guide it inside.

"Oh God," she moaned silently. In a few moments she started to move up and down. "Damn… uh… Emily, you have to try this." She said between gasps and moved off of Reid. Emily took her position.

"God… Jen… you're totally right…" she took a harsh breath in "Fuck, Reid," she looked at him "…and you're just staying there not moving." she gasped.

JJ, still breathing kind of heavily, reminded Prentiss.

"He has an IQ of 187 and is a magician," she watched as Emily's body was moving over Reid's big cock. "Just imagine what he could do with both of us at the same time, right Spence?" she looked at him.

He swallowed hard "Yes. I provably am genius and I am a magician… and yes. JJ, take Emily's position only lay." JJ did what Reid told her. His right hand caressed Jennifer's thigh and his left caressed Emily's. JJ was panting in anticipation. She didn't really mean it when she said 'at the same time'. Emily was looking at was Reid doing to JJ with interest. Then she felt his hand on her clit. She moaned and closed her eyes. She started moving harder and gasping with almost every stab oh his shaft. Reid swallowed hard trying to keep cool and pushed two fingers into JJ who moaned. Reid kept playing with Emily's clit and was now stimulating JJ as well. The room was filled with gasps and moans and soon Emily was coming.

"Oh God, God." She murmured, trembled and felt all the energy that was storing in her lower belly roaming through all of her body. Her walls squeezed around Reid and he thought that it was it for him then he felt the bed shift and Emily was now laying next to JJ who was panting from Reid's magical fingers on her. Emily breathing heavily was looking at the blond and suggested for her to 'take a ride'. JJ was already very close but nodded and took the positing that the other girl was in before. She lowered herself on him.

"Ugh… Spence… I can't." she tried to explain but it didn't come out right. But luckily for her Reid knew what she wanted. In one swift move she was on her back and he was on top of her supporting himself on his right hand. He moved his left hand between their bodies and fingered her clit. He then started to move slowly in her. Her legs automatically 'embraced' his back and in a few moments as they moved in simultaneously Reid felt JJ tremble beneath him as she came and he let himself go with her. Reid moved off of JJ and lay in his back next to her. Emily was looking at them.

"That was hot." Noted Emily more to herself than to the other two.

In a few moments JJ's phone rang.

"Oh, no. Somebody must be joking!" she didn't want to reply but had to. "Jennifer Jareau." … "Yes, sir." … "We'll… I'll be right there." … "I will. Bye." She hung up. "Spence, I'm telling you that Hotch needs us at the BAU."

Emily's phone rang. "Hallo?" … "I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at JJ and Reid "Same."

They got up from bed and put their clothes on. Reid went out of the room to the kitchen to make coffee as the girls weren't ready with the little make up they used.

"Damn, Reid tired me." Pointed out Prentiss.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know how we're going to work now." Said JJ and put lipstick on. "But it was totally worth it." She added

"Yeah. Wouldn't have missed it." Smiled Emily kind of wickedly.

"You know," stared JJ "Take your clothes off and get in the bathroom." She nothing but ordered.

"What? Hotch…" she trailed off as JJ walked out of the room.

She was now downstairs. "Spence, where are you?" she looked around.

"Here." He answered from the kitchen.

The girl walked in the room. "Come with me." She said.

"I already did." He answered and smiled.

"Witty. Now come on we're taking a shower. Emily's already in the bathroom." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him but he didn't budge.

"What about Hotch?"

"Well… he'll have to wait." JJ answered and looked at him still pulling.

He took a step forward and JJ almost fell. Reid stared to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" she laughed.

Reid then picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom. They entered the steamy room where Emily was naked and waiting for them in the shower.

"What the hell?" she asked.

Reid then put Jennifer down and said "Nice bathroom. Big enough."

"Big enough for what?" the blond looked at the other girl smirking and waited for Reid's answer.

"Some other time. Hotch is waiting." He said and JJ frowned a little.

She stared taking her clothes off and so did Reid. Soon they were all naked and in the shower. Emily was out of the shower and so was Reid – JJ was the one under the water. The two of them were looking at each other. He gently pushed her against the cold wall and kissed her sensually. She hissed at the fell of the cold wall but soon warmed up by his kiss and thrust her pelvis against his. She felt him becoming hard. He kept kissing her with such passion. Everything that he did was made with so much passion. That was the best kiss in her entire life. She couldn't breathe, couldn't stand, couldn't move. It was amazing. And then she forgot to think. His hard shaft drove inside of her.

"Ugh…" she loved this. And all the sound she was making were only making this even hotter than it already was.

Then they silently heard the ringtone of Emily's phone. She lives close to the BAU. It must be Hotch asking why she wasn't there.

"I… I have to pick up." She said silently. Reid stopped trusting into her and looked at her. Then the melody stopped and they kissed again. He slowly moved in her. Picked her up on his hands without breaking the kiss and she intertwined her legs behind him. Then there was the melody again. She broke the kiss. "Reid… I have to pick up." She said again.

"Stay. You're so close."

"I'm not…" she was cut off by Reid's hand on her clit. He lightly pinched and pressed it and she came. In a moment he let her go still supporting her. When she was able to stand by herself she took her towel and walked out without saying a word.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Spence. But you… you do so much to make us happy and I'm here to return the favour."

"What do you mean? I'm happy."

JJ pushed him gently under the water and got on her knees.

"JJ, you don't have to…"

"Hush…" and she took him in her mouth. Her tongue licked the bottom of his penis. She moved back and kissed the tip, then licked it, used her right hand to pump him slowly. Them moved her hand away and licked him from the base to the tip. She took him again her mouth and sucked lightly. Her hand found his balls and massaged them gently, she sucked harder then moved back again and he left her mouth with a pop. She licked the tip again.

"JJ… s-stop."

"Why?" she asked and smirked.

"I'm gonna… I can't…"

"That's the point, Spence." She interrupted him. And took him in her mouth again. She felt his balls tighten and soon her mouth was filled with his sperm. She stood up and smirked.

"You even taste smart." She licked her lips. "I love it." He just looked at her.

After a few minutes they were dried and dressed and in JJ's bedroom. Reid was about to leave for the kitchen to re-heat the coffee that he made before when JJ stepped in front of him. She kissed him then she pulled back and stared to unbuckle his belt and got on her knees. He closed his eyes, took a breath in, opened them looked at her. She was concentrated on his belt. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up to standing position. He pushed her against the door and kissed her. He let go of her hands, moved back and re-bucked his belt while saying:

"We have to go but I'm not done with you yet." JJ moved away from the door which he opened and left. She smiled contently and walked after him.

I know that this finishes rather open-ended but I was in the mood for a one-shot story.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
